


A diferent place in the same life

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hales, Break Up, M/M, Photographer Stiles, Steter - Freeform, Wedding, alternative universe, no sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca en su vida nadie decidió seguirlo, sin embargo Peter lo había hecho, viaje tras viaje él se había plantado frente a la puerta de su casa, con las maletas hechas preguntándole a qué hora salía vuelo.<br/>Después de dos meses comenzaron a darse cuenta de que lo mejor era pagar el alquiler juntos y no vivir separados si uno de los departamentos se iba a quedar sin usar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A diferent place in the same life

**Author's Note:**

> He escrito esto porque ya me enfadé de esas historias donde Derek humilla a Stiles y no importa qué, él siempre vuelve. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten y si no lo hacen pueden reclamarme todo lo que quieran~

La habitación está pintada de tonos verdes con unas bonitas cortinas blancas que Stiles siempre había admirado en las mañanas notando su ondular como la falda de un ángel. En ocasiones, cuando el sol era demasiado, tendía a idear historias nuevas, donde las cosas se ponían mejor y él no tenía que despertar solo en una habitación que no le pertenecía.

Esa mañana era diferente, Derek estaba ahí, a tan solo unos pasos, vistiendo una camisa color negro y los jeans más cómodos que tenía. Era un día especial y Stiles lo supo desde el momento en que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que las cortinas estaban anudadas y afuera llovía.

-¿Sabes que te quiero? –El humano arqueó las cejas antes de sentarse en la cama –Pero no puede ser, Stiles.

-¿Por qué? –Algo extraño se instaló en su vientre, algo doloroso que le impedía levantarse de la cama para conseguir su ropa.

-No es suficiente, necesito más.

Y tras eso, Derek abandonó la habitación dándole la privacidad que necesitaba para vestirse y abandonar el lugar como debió haberlo hecho meses atrás.

*

5 meses después.

Stiles conocía muchas cosas, sabía de muchos lugares secretos, se sabía todas aquellas rarezas que creían sobre naturales. No había nadie que pudiera mentirle y sin embargo cuando el hombre de playera azul se acercó para invitarle un trago no se planteó el negarse.

Tenía 22 años, era fotógrafo y cada uno de sus viajes los invertía en divertirse para que así su paga valiera la pena. No tenía un lugar fijo pero sus fotografías estaban en algunos lugares de demasiado renombre. No se quejaba, nunca había tenido nada de que quejarse. Tal vez en algún momento se planteó la idea de conseguir el apellido de Derek pero luego de unas cuantas semanas vagando por las calles de Nueva York se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena.

En algún momento fue, al siguiente se terminó y no por eso su vida se detenía.

-¿Nombre? –El de cabello negro sonrió antes de colocar una mano en su cadera y besarle hasta robarle el aire.

-¿Importa? –Sonrió como no lo había hecho en meses y se dejó hacer.

Tan fácil que era dejar que alguien llevara el mando y le susurrara promesas que nunca iba a cumplir. En algún momento las creyó, ahora simplemente estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo como los labios del mayor le marcaban la piel hasta dejarla completamente enrojecida.

No sabía su nombre, ni su nacionalidad, tampoco su edad, pero tampoco lo necesitaba para escoger el momento exacto en el que sus manos se aferraban a su espalda soltando algún que otro gemido de placer. Un placer que no había sentido en un tiempo, tal vez después de la tercer persona que llegó después de Derek, tal vez simplemente nunca se había sentido lo suficientemente listo como para aceptar que lo que le gustaba y lo que no.

-Peter –Dijo a la mañana siguiente el desconocido plantando un beso en su espalda –Peter Hale.

-Stiles –Respondió el chico buscando una de sus manos para hacer que lo abrazara.

Eran las seis de la mañana, afuera corría el aire helado típico del otoño. Las ramas del árbol chocaban contra su ventana y en algún momento algunas se colaron hasta posarse sobre la cama.

-Stiles Stilinski –Sonrió al sentir el aliento de Peter en su nuca cosquilleándole de una buena manera.

-¿Cómo Kristen Kringle? –Soltó algo parecido al bufido de un gato en su intento de no reír.

-Mis padres tenían sentido del humor –Respondió apretando un poco más sus dedos –Hay que dormir un poco más.

Stiles no se esperaba despertar con el aroma del café recién hecho inundando su pequeño departamento, ni tampoco con el sonido de la ducha como único fondo. Se sentía bien, completamente lejos de lo normal, en una ciudad a la que no pertenecía pero que tampoco cambiaría en ese preciso instante.

Se detuvo a beberse el café sin importarle no ponerse demasiada ropa, estaba en su casa y si a Peter le incomodaba siempre podía irse, así como muchas otras personas lo habían hecho antes, por supuesto que ninguna le hizo café ni tampoco se quedó para ducharse.

Se sentó sobre la mesa mirando directamente al vacío que había después de su departamento. En un mes abandonaría el lugar, iría a Ámsterdam o a Rusia, donde el viento lo llevara pero no se quedaría. Nunca lo hacía.

-¿Te apetece cenar esta noche? –Se encogió sin ánimos al escuchar la voz de Peter en la entrada de la cocina. –O podemos solo tener sexo de nuevo, no me importa.

-No me gustan las citas –Respondió Stiles –Ya no. –Se llevó la taza a los labios disfrutando del calor que se colaba en su boca, calentándole un poco el cuerpo.

-No es una cita cualquiera –Habló Peter caminando hasta la mesa –Es una cita conmigo.

Hubo un silencio enorme mientras que Stiles se planteaba el hecho de salir con él. Podía salir bien o podía salir mal, las probabilidades se decantaban por la segunda opción pero estaba un poco harto de vivir con miedo, siempre intentando encontrar las razones suficientes para no arriesgarse.

-No –Peter sonrió recargando su frente en su hombre.

-¿Y si te digo que puedo cambiar tu vida completamente? –Stiles giró su rostro para poder ver al mayor. Un tironcito en sus manos lo guiaron a asentir.

No sentía que el corazón quisiera escapar ni tampoco estaba nervioso, simplemente estaba en calma.

-Paso por ti a las ocho –Por un momento creyó que Peter se estaba inclinando para besarlo pero al siguiente segundo se arrepintió.

Le dieron ganas de reír  o de llorar. Se limitó a tomarse el café hasta que no quedó ni una sola gota.

*

Un copo de nieve se estrelló sobre la cabeza de Stiles cuando puso un pie fuera de su casa. Frente a él Peter tenía esa pose chula de galán de película.

-He decido que yo también vuelvo –Stiles arqueó las cejas –Tengo familia en Nueva York.

-Yo no voy a Nueva York –Respondió Stiles arrastrando su maleta.

-Yo no dije que quisiera verlos –De nuevo sintió que quería llorar o reír. Era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos revueltos con algo parecido a la melancolía.

Nunca en su vida nadie decidió seguirlo, sin embargo Peter lo había hecho, viaje tras viaje él se había plantado frente a la puerta de su casa, con las maletas hechas preguntándole a qué hora salía vuelo.

Después de dos meses comenzaron a darse cuenta de que lo mejor era pagar el alquiler juntos y no vivir separados si uno de los departamentos se iba a quedar sin usar.

Después de cinco ciudades diferentes, el mayor de nuevo estaba parado frente a él extendiendo una de sus manos para tomar su maleta y ayudarle a subirse al taxi. Cinco meses después, donde ya se había acostumbrado a los ojos brillantes del hombre lobo estaba volviendo a su ciudad natal y él lo estaba siguiendo.

A su padre seguramente no le haría nada de gracia que estuviera saliendo con alguien mayor que él por siete años pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer algo. Stiles era feliz, muy feliz, tan feliz que podía tomarse la molestia de tomar su mano mientras caminaban por la calle y besarle la comisura de los labios.

Estados unidos los recibió sin honores, con un clima terrible  y un taxi retrasado para su viaje a Beacon Hills.

*

-Creo que me gustaría presentarte a mi familia –Stiles arqueó las cejas sin dejar de mover el mouse por la imagen. -¿Stiles?

-¿Estás seguro? –El mayor presionó los labios antes de asentir.

Muy dentro de su persona, Peter,  incluso estaba pensando en decirle que hasta había comprado un anillo.

*

-No es por ser una mala persona –Empezó Laura mirando directamente a su madre mientras acomodaba la chaqueta de Derek –Pero me cuesta creer que Peter haya encontrado a alguien.

-Pobre bicho –Concluyó Derek –Seguramente lo va a dejar a la vuelta de dos semanas.

-Ha de ser un humano patético y desesperado –Terminó Cora justo a tiempo para que la puerta se abriera revelando a Peter y su acompañante.

-Buenas tardes, familia –Saludó Peter con los dedos enredados con los de Stiles. Se notaba la tensión en el aire y también la ola de desprecio que provenía del humano junto a su tío.

El silencio era abrumador, solamente roto por los latidos inconstantes de Derek mientras veía a su ex–novio junto a su tío. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada hasta que Talia se colocó frente a ellos y abrazó a Stiles diciéndole que ya era momento que Peter sentara cabeza.

No era por ser prejuicioso pero Stiles no le creía. Ni siquiera sabía porque rayos Peter los llamaba familia si, antes de llegar se habían divertido hablando de ellos. Eran seres horribles y no por el hecho de ser hombres lobo, lo eran por la forma en la que trataban a su propia familia.

-Mucho gusto, Stiles –Dijo Laura –Es un placer conocerte.

-El placer es completamente mío –Se encargó de que notaran el sarcasmo en su voz y la falta de veracidad en sus latidos –Tu debes ser Cora y tu Derek.

-Stiles… -Empezó el beta de cejas tupidas dando un paso al frente –No sabía que…

-Yo tampoco –El humano se encogió de hombros –Ahora que los conozco creo que deberíamos irnos, tenemos cosas que hacer como  buscar los muebles de nuestra casa, por ejemplo, tal vez un día los invitemos.

-O tal vez no –Concluyó Peter apretando un poco más los dedos de Stiles.

-¿No se quedan a cenar? –Stiles tuvo aguantarse las ganas de reír.

-No queremos interrumpir en su cálida noche entre familia –Dijo Peter –Nos vamos.

*

Derek sabía que un día volvería a ver a Stiles, es una ley de la vida, en algún momento siempre tienes que encontrarte con tu ex en el lugar menos previsto. En su caso fue su casa, al lado de su tío, un año más grande y cambiado. No era el niño inocente que él conoció y al que corrompió completamente.

Seguía teniendo esos hermosos ojos que veía en sus sueños pero también había algo que no conocía y que le dolía, porque no era él quien estaba  a su lado.

Nunca lo presentó a su familia porque nunca creyó que pudieran llegar a más. Nunca se puede hablar de más cuando un lobo se une con un humano; las probabilidades de hacerle daño eran exuberantes. En cualquier luna llena podría desgarrarlo, incluso en el sexo podía llegar a perder el control como muchas veces le había pasado. Fue una suerte que Stiles jamás notara el color de sus ojos luego del orgasmo, ni como a veces sentía la necesidad de encajar los colmillos en su perfecta piel afelpada.

Jamás pensó en reencontrarse con él hasta ese día y más tarde cuando Laura le contó sobre lo genial que era.

Nunca pensó que llegaría al punto de desear regresar el tiempo y poder volver hasta esa mañana donde terminó lo más bonito que le había pasado en toda su vida.

*

-¡Stiles! –El humano detuvo su andar al escuchar su nombre por encima de la música que salía de sus audífonos. –Stiles.

-Derek –Sonrió quedito apagando la canción que sonaba en ese momento –No sabía que corrías por aquí.

-Todos los días –El lobo sonrió -¿Te apetece ir a desayunar?

-No, Peter y yo estamos haciendo algunos planes así que no tengo tiempo –El semblante de Derek cayó de una forma muy obvia.

-¿Mi tío?

-No sabía que era tu tío, no sabía que eran familia hasta ese día, Derek –Empezó Stiles jugando con la cámara entre sus dedos –Tampoco tenía forma de saberlo, nunca me dijiste tu nombre completo.

-Por qué lo nuestro no tenía futuro –Stiles suspiró antes de asentir –No quería hacerte daño.

-No importa –Sonrió dando un paso hacia atrás para retomar su camino –Hay que olvidarlo, ahora somos familia así que lo mejor es dejar eso en el pasado.

-¿Familia? –El humano sonrió.

-Te veo luego, Derek –Movió sus dedos en una despedida muda antes de caminar directo a su departamento.

*

Peter tuvo que ponerle pausa a la película para poder ganarse la atención de Stiles. Ni presionar sus labios en su frente, ni acariciar su vientre parecían suficientes para distraerlo por lo menos un poco.

-Creo que le gustas a Derek –La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Stiles. -¿Hay algo que debería saber?

-Salí con él hace tiempo, demasiado tiempo, me dejó porque lo nuestro no tenía futuro y fin de la historia –Stiles se encogió de hombros –Nada importante.

-Es mi sobrino –Una carcajada escapó de los labios del humano.

-Puede ser un puto adonis pero yo sigo escogiéndote por encima del mundo entero –Plantó un beso los labios del mayor –Mañana llegan las invitaciones, por cierto.

-¿Estás nervioso? –Stiles negó –Yo tampoco.

-Tal vez los nervios son para las personas que no están seguras. –Argumentó antes de tomar el control de la tv y poner play a la película.

*

-Estoy buscando a Derek Hale –Pidió Stiles en la recepción de Industrias Hale acomodando la chaqueta verde que cubría su cuerpo.

-¿De parte de quién? –Preguntó la guapa recepcionista.

-Stiles Stilinski –Respondió moviendo un poco su pulgar por encima del sobre blanco.

-Quinto piso –Dijo la chica después de hacer una llamada.

-Gracias.

No podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar en medio de ese ostentoso lugar dedicado a la industria de la música donde todo parecía sacado de una película de los 80’s. El corazón le latía acelerado de los nervios.

Tocó la puerta que tenía la placa de Derek justo a tiempo para verlo ponerse de pie y acomodar su saco.

-Hola –Saludó de forma nerviosa –Venía a traerte esto. –Levantó el sobre entre sus dedos.

-Es hora de la comida ¿No te quedas? –El humano negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo una cita en Andrew’s –Respondió de forma suave –Espero que asistas.

Igual que los otros mil invitados a su boda con Peter Hale.

Su boda. Con 24 años se estaba casando y quien sabe, tal vez tenía hijos en algún momento.

Los nervios desaparecieron en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del elevador y pudo ver a Peter con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Crees que podamos tomar muchas fotos en la fiesta? –Preguntó de forma curiosa –Siempre soñé con una boda con muchas fotos, a mi padre le encantará salir en muchas fotos.

-Todas las fotos que quieras –Peter le pasó un brazo por la cintura, presionando sus labios en su sien –Y todo lo que quieras.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Noup, no tiene continuación donde sorpresivamente Stiles se da cuenta de que ama a Derek. 
> 
> Aunque sé que no les va a guastar a la mayoría espero que me dejen un comentario o no sé, algo. 
> 
> Gracias por leer


End file.
